YYH exchange stundents to America
by 545525
Summary: If the YYh crew and the Weiss and some Schwarz people go to a middle school in America.(Full summary inside)PLEASE R&R! No flames please YYHXWK crossover
1. End of Summer Vacation

What would have happened if the Weiss members and the YYH crew went to Pine Valley middle school in California?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Weiss or YYH (If u don't go or know of P.V.M.S. the fic will fill you in enough to read.  
  
Summary Yuske, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Omi, Yoji, Ken, and Aya all go to PVMS. They split to their classes and some end up with a perverted annoying flirt named Brandon. The rest of them end up going to a class with a complete idiot who acts as stupid as he can but is really actually smart named Ryan. The rest includes a psycho science teacher Mrs. Mortenson , a normal PE teacher, Mr. Munson, a mean evil teacher that loves to give her students extra homework, Ms. White, a very nice home economics teacher, Mrs. Paulson, and a mean computer teacher called Mrs. Mok, and a very nice CORE teacher that has to put up with a lot of idiots, Mr. Blyther . A/N this story is co-authored by Kei. Please go easy on the reviews since it is my first fanfic. This is based on some things that really do happen at PVMS. And also I know that most of the anime people in this are already out of school or older than 6th grade, but just pretend. : actions plain text is speaking italics: thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
End of summer vacation  
  
Genkai- DIMWIT!!! You get packed this minute you have to leave for your plane in 5min!!! But no you had to be at the arcade, get ready this second!!! Even Kuwabara is ready and he is stupider than you!!!  
  
Kuwabara sitting on the couch picking his nose.- Hey! I heard that!!!  
  
Hiei- Shut up Kuwabaka!!! I am trying to sleep!!!  
  
Yuske- Fine, fine I'll pack.  
  
Ken- Omi-kun are you ready yet for the plane ride yet?  
  
Omi-no, Aya-kun and Yoji-kun are though, I am nearly ready all I have to do is find my toothbrush.  
  
Aya- Ken-kun are you finished packing yet?  
  
Ken- Hai, where is Yoji-kun?  
  
Aya- He is off flirting with some girls.  
  
Ken- when is Yoji-kun coming back since we have to leave for the airport in 15 min?  
  
Aya- he said he should be back in about 5 min.  
  
Ken-okay as long as we don't miss our plane  
  
Yuske - Happy now I am packed.  
  
Botan- time to check that you have packed enough stuff. Goes over to Yuske 's stuff , okay Yuske you've packed enough, goes over to Kuwabara 's stuff. Kuwabara has two shirts, three pairs of underwear, and one pair of pants.  
  
Everyone-   
  
Botan- KUWABARA!!!! We are going to be gone for more than a year PACK MORE!!!  
  
Kuwabara-sheesh okay, okay I will pack enough.  
  
Hiei-baka  
  
Omi-I am ready now  
  
Ken- Good Aya-kun has gone off looking for Yoji  
  
At that moment Aya walked in dragging a love struck looking Yoji.  
  
Aya- He forgot about the trip.  
  
Aya says this whilst Yoji goes running to pack.  
  
Omi- Okay, let's pack everything and get going to the airport. I think we are supposed to meet some people there.  
  
Aya- Who? If they are perverts like himAya jerks his head in the direction of Yoji 's room Then I am going straight back to Japan.  
  
Omi- Don't worry Aya-kun they sound like normal people from there descriptions.  
  
Suddenly a knock came from the door and it was opened to reveal Nagi and Schuldig.  
  
Aya- What are you guys doing here?  
  
Nagi- We were sent here.  
  
Schuldig- We have out bags and we were supposed to go with you to America.  
  
Aya- Okay let's get going now.  
  
Genkai- Now that we are all finally ready she shoots a glare in Kuwabara's direction We can leave for the airport.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yuske opened it to reveal Jin and Touya.  
  
Jin- They told us to come here apparently we have to go to some school in America.  
  
Touya- We already have our bags they also told us to go with you.  
  
Everyone goes and gets in the car.  
  
Yuske- So who are the people that we are meeting at the airport like?  
  
Hiei- Probably a bunch of baka ningens.  
  
Botan- No Hiei I think that they are bunch of nice people from what I have read on the paper.  
  
Kurama- oh, look we are at the airport.  
  
They unloaded all of their stuff and stood there.  
  
Botan- Now, it says we should meet them outside of security.  
  
Omi- Now it says we should meet them outside security let's go.  
  
They walked over and checked in their bags. Each holding their hand luggage. They put them on the ramp. Aya forgot to take his car keys out of his pocket so he had to be searched much to his displeasure. Also all of them had brought their weapons. Omi was finally able to persuade Aya to let them take his katana.  
  
Once that was over they stood to the side waiting for their companions.  
  
Meanwhile................................................................... ...........  
  
Hiei- STUPID BAKA NINGENS!!! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY KATANA OR MAKING ME TAKE MY SHOES OFF!!! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!  
  
Yuske- Kurama do something before he kills everyone!!!  
  
Kurama-Hiei stop it just let them take your katana and they are not going to take your shoes you will get them back!!! Just do it for everyone's sake!!!  
  
Hiei- hn  
  
but Hiei thankfully stopped before killing anyone  
  
Kurama- Let's just go to our plane gate  
  
Hiei- hn  
  
Botan- Look there are the people I think that we are supposed to be meeting!  
  
I know that was really short Iam trying to make them longer 


	2. The Plane Trip

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meeting everyone and the plane trip  
  
Omi saw the people coming toward them and thought that they must be the people that they were supposed to be meeting. The one walking toward him seemed cheerful.  
  
Botan- Hello I am Botan. Over there on my right is Yuske, on my left there is Kuwabara, there is Kurama, Hiei, Touya on Hiei's right ,and then Jin. Botan pointed to each of them as she said their names.  
  
Omi- Okay I am Omi Tsyukiono, this is Ken Hidaka, that is Aya Fujimiya, that over there is Yoji Kudou, to his left is Nagi Naoe, and over there is Schuldig. Omi also pointed at the people when he said their names.  
  
Omi- Do you know what gate we are supposed to be at?  
  
Botan- Yes it is gate 45 let's go get our tickets. While they were talking Aya and Hiei were busy seeing who could glare the most.  
  
Omi- Okay now that I have our tickets let's get in line to board the plane.  
  
Once they were on the plane after the boring safety video they took off. While Kuwabara barfing into his barfbag. Yuske recoiling away from Kuwabara whilst laughing his head off. Hiei getting more and more disgusted as the plane ride went on. Kurama just sitting calmly next to Hiei reading his book. Aya was reading his book also. Ken was reading a soccer magazine. Yoji was flirting with a flight attendant . Omi was talking with Touya and Jin. Nagi was reading a book too whilst Schuldig is looking what is on the TV.  
  
Two Hours Later....................................................................... ....................  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
The flight attendant came by and asked them what they wanted to eat there was a choice of salmon or pasta. Aya glared at the air stewardess and choose pasta looking disgusted at the thought of eating it. Omi choose pasta too and said arigatoh, Nagi dittoed Omi. Schuldig took salmon and ignored the flight attendant. Ken took salmon and said domo. Yoji took salmon and started flirting with stewardess.  
  
Aya-stupid Kudou , mumbled Aya  
  
She moved on to Yuske and everyone else.  
  
Yuske took salmon and stared at it  
  
Yuske- it looks like an unidentified object.  
  
Hiei- No way I think I will pass  
  
Kurama- Pasta please, arigatoh  
  
Kuwabara- Am I an idiot?..............................  
  
Hiei- Yes of course you are  
  
Kuwabara- Hey I heard that!  
  
Stewardess- ahem  
  
Kuwabara- oh yeah salmon  
  
Botan- pasta please, arigatoh  
  
Jin- What is this? After picking pasta  
  
Kurama- You eat it  
  
Jin starts eating it with his fingers  
  
Everyone- sweatdrop  
  
Kurama- uh... Jin you are supposed to eat with your silverware.  
  
Jin- (With his mouth full) oh that is what these are for (holds up knife and fork) I didn't know.  
  
Touya just gets pasta and eats it normally.  
  
After the meal was done Kuwabara barfing into his barfbag again. The flight attendant announced that there was going to be a movie. The movie was Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring. Everyone except Hiei and Aya decided to watch the movie.  
  
Hiei- Stupid ningen movie  
  
Aya- hn  
  
Aya and Hiei glared at each other.  
  
While the movie was going on Aya was thinking of ways to try and fall asleep in the seats. Hiei was thinking about going into the overhead compartment, throwing everyone's' luggage out, keeping the lid open and sleeping in there.  
  
After the movie was done Hiei decided to try and see if his plan would work. He was about to jump up when Kurama grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. Kurama had been suspecting that Hiei would do that ever since they boarded the plane.  
  
Hiei- baka you spoil my fun  
  
Kurama ignored Hiei's complaining.  
  
Aya- So now we have to try and get to sleep in these stupid hard seats.  
  
Omi- oh come on Aya-kun it's not that hard  
  
Aya- oh you should talk at least you have some place to put your legs.  
  
Omi- sigh at least we could all try to get to sleep rather that waking everyone else up.  
  
Aya- fine  
  
After 20 minutes of moving around everyone was comfortable or as comfortable as you could get on a plane.  
  
They all tried to get to sleep. Omi, Ken Yoji, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin , Nagi, and Touya were all asleep pretty quickly. But Aya, Hiei, Schuldig, and Yuske weren't even thinking of sleeping. And maybe even starting a pillow fight. This plan was squashed however by Kurama who had woken up, and told them all just to go to sleep. They obeyed except Hiei needed some persuading. Now Kurama had to buy Hiei sweet snow for a month when they got into America.  
  
The next morning................................................................  
  
Everyone except Kurama and Aya slept through breakfast. Aya and Kurama had to go around and wake up everyone up.  
  
Kurama- we are about land.  
  
Everyone at once tried to look out of the window.  
  
Kuwabara- Hey I see land , where is that?  
  
Everyone else- sweatdrop  
  
Hiei- baka  
  
Pilot- We are going to land please sit down and put your seat belts on.  
  
They landed in San Francisco airport.  
  
Sorry that this took so long I will probably take a while with the next chapter too. 


	3. Moving In

Disclaimer: see ch. 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Moving in  
  
Kurama: Okay this is the house that we are supposed to be staying in.  
  
Hiei: hn this looks tiny will all of us be able to live here.  
  
Kurama: Well sometimes we may be able to go to this other house that is on the piece of paper but we are supposed to stay here.  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Yuske: What is the persons name that we are going to be staying with?  
  
Botan (reading from her piece of paper): This person is called Kat. The other person is called Kei. You are probably going to meet Melissa, Julianne, and Mia too.  
  
How old are they?  
  
Everyone looked around to see Yukina standing there holding a suitcase.  
  
A/n: in this story I am having Yukina already know that Hiei is her brother.  
  
Everyone from YYH turned around: Yukina!  
  
Kuwabara started flirting the moment he turned around.  
  
Yukina: Konichiwa Kazuma.  
  
Hiei glaring at Kuwabara : baka get away from Yukina  
  
Yukina: Oni-san! Konichiwa!  
  
Everyone YYH person greeted Yukina.  
  
Botan: This is Yukina. She is Hiei's twin sister.  
  
Omi: Konichiwa I am Omi, that is Aya, Ken is next to him and that is Yoji.  
  
Yukina: Konichiwa, mina{I think that means everyone}  
  
Kurama: Well let's go meet who we are staying with.  
  
Everyone walked up with Omi in the front. He rang the doorbell and everyone just waited.  
  
The door opens and a tall slender teenager with long black hair and glasses greets all of them and ushers them in.  
  
Omi: Konichiwa  
  
Kat: Hello, Welcome to my house over here is Kei she is over to meet you guys too.  
  
They looked over to see a teenager about 4 inches shorter than Kat she had dark brown hair with reddish brown streaks.  
  
Kei: .......Hi my name is Kei......  
  
Kat: She is kinda shy sometimes.  
  
Everyone else: Konichiwa.  
  
Kat: So after you get settled in I will show you around here. Kei will you show Omi, Aya, Ken, Yoji, Schuldig, and Nagi were their rooms are.  
  
Kei: Hai  
  
Kat: Okay come on you guys.  
  
==  
  
Kat: Okay we have managed to somehow get two more beds in this room and there are bunk beds in the other room, and two more beds in the next room. So you guys can choose who sleeps where. Oh, and Hiei it said on the description sheet that you like to sleep in trees. Please stay in the house.  
  
Kurama: Hiei and I will go into that room.  
  
Kat: Oh yeah and Botan if you don't want to stay in a room with all the boys. You can go into the den and sleep if you don't mind Yukina there too.  
  
Botan: Thanks  
  
Yuske: Me and the idiot will go into that room over there.  
  
Touya: Then Jin and I will go into the room with the bunk beds.  
  
Kat: Okay since that is settled now I forgot to tell you Kurama that I am in the room that you are in.(A/n: don't get any strange ideas this is a humor fic NOT a romance) Let's go see what the others are doing.  
  
==  
  
Kei: You are all going to be staying in this room we were able to get six beds in here.  
  
Aya: Stay in a room with HIM. Pointing at Yoji What if he brings a girl home with him?!  
  
Kei: If he does he gets to sleep in the backyard.  
  
Aya: hn  
  
==  
  
Kat: Kei is everyone unpacking and settling in?  
  
Kei: Yeah, we finally got Aya to stay in the room with Yoji.  
  
Kat: Good it's almost dinner. I will go start making it.  
  
Kei: Don't poison us.  
  
Kat: {anime vein}  
  
Kei: Just kidding!  
  
Kat: Okay then now go help them set up all the chair how the heck are we going to get 14 people around the table? ==  
  
Kat: Dinner is pasta.  
  
Hiei: hn....get away from me baka  
  
Since Kuwabara had to sit right near him.  
  
Kat: Tomorrow is the first day of school do you think that you will survive it Hiei?  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kei: Well we should go and get school supplies after this.  
  
==  
  
Yuske: How many school supplies do you guys have to get?!  
  
Kat: Only a few more.  
  
Kei: There I finished getting all of them now we just have to get backpacks.  
  
==  
  
Back at the house:  
  
Kat: Okay see you Kei. School should be interesting tomorrow and then we have to get them their schedules.  
  
Kei: bye  
  
== I m really sorry that took forever== 


End file.
